In power tool systems of the above type there is a necessity that the components of the system, i.e. the power tool, the control unit, and the cable assembly, are compatible with each other to form a system that works accurately and safely. A key component is the multi-core cable, which apart from the risk that a cable assembly of an incorrect type or size has been chosen in the first place, is exposed to mechanical wear during use of the power tool and, therefore, has a limited service life.
Accordingly, there is a need for data informing means by which the identity and operational characteristics of the cable assembly are obtainable. A way to get an automatic check as to whether the components of the power tool system are of the correct type and size for the intended tool application is also very much needed. For instance, it is important that the cable assembly is of the correct type and is able to cope with the actual power load intended for powering the actual tool. It is also important that the cable assembly meets the safety requirements of various certifying bodies like U.L, Semko etc. Safety in such a system not only includes operational safety of the power tool system but also safety regarding distortions from and to other equipment. The personal safety of the operator also, of course, has high priority. Using a cable assembly of an incorrect type may cause serious accidents.
As mentioned above, cable assemblies including multi-core cables interconnecting portable power tools and stationary control units are exposed to a certain mechanical wear during use of the power tool, and such cable assemblies are not only expensive to replace but also are crucial for guaranteeing a safe and proper power tool operation. A breakdown of such a cable assembly may cause a dangerous situation for the operator. Also a cable assembly breakdown often means a costly stop in production, especially in assembly line operations.
Typical uses of power tool systems of the above-described type are screw joint tightening operations and grinding. Screw joint tightening with power tool systems of this type is very common in assembly lines in the motor vehicle industry.